


Ruined

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Pooka Pitch [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pooka Pitch, Pooka!Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch helps out for Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

Easter.

Once again ruined because of him. The 100 eggs he had been allowed to decorate didn’t end up as bright and colorful as he was hoping (they were nowhere near as beautiful as the work the other Pooka could pull off.)

It wasn’t even just the eggs! He knew he messed up big time, when trying to help and it only ended in disaster. Now he was here; hiding away in one of the many holes he had dug in a semblance of a small burrow.

Even if the rabbit came looking, there were at least five other tunnels that branched out even more to search through. He wanted nothing to do with this holiday anymore.

A large huffing sigh caused a dust cloud to puff up. Empty. Once again he felt empty, losing belief and now destroying Easter again. Why did he even feel bad about it? Was it because he actually remembered the relationship between them?

Didn’t matter either way. Bunnymund wouldn’t want him back in the Warren after destroying his only chance at a truce. Slamming his head into the curved wall, Pitch silently cursed at himself. He ran off so quick, he would have to wait till nightfall when he knew the rabbit would be sleeping to even begin heading toward the tunnel that would lead him to his lair.

Perhaps, perhaps a nap would do him good while he waited Bunny out, he thought as his eyes slipped closed and mind shut into darkness.

It must have been hours later when Pitch was roused from his sleep by a broad tongue grooming along his head and neck, along with a comfortable weight pressed against his back.

Grinding his teeth in a purr, it took another minute for him to realize what was wrong. A growl ripped from the black Pooka’s throat even before his eyes snapped open.

The sharp clamp on teeth digging into the back of the Nightmare Kings neck kept him from snapping his head around and biting the other. It did nothing to stop his growling though.

The pressure against his neck made sure to keep his head pinned against the ground as Bunnymund rearranged his position to pinning his form completely to the ground and covered and trapped by the others slightly bigger form.

Sufficiently pinned, Bunny went back to grooming Pitch, ignoring the growling and irritation rolling off him in waves. After a few more licks, Bunny laid his head on top of Pitch’s grinding his teeth lightly as the growling had turned into a light rumble.

The silence stretched on without either of them speaking. Pitch was just starting to relax and attempt to doze off again when Bunny spoke, “Ya didn’t have ta run off like that ya bloke.”

"And why not? You had your holiday, I wasn’t going to stay and keep you from it. Still waiting for you to scold me like a kit." He trailed off into a mumble not really wanting to say it out enough, but knew that Bunny possibly heard him anyways.

The heavy sigh had Pitch tensing, even as Bunny started chinning him. “Bloody bloke, I wasn’t gonna yell at ya, scold ya a little sure, but there wasn’t any harm done.”

"Nothin’ was destroyed and Easter went off without a hitch, and hey, ya googies made some of the ankle bitters happy."

That was a surprise to the darker Pooka, “What do you mean made them happy? Did you actually leave them out?” He questioned with a light snarl.

"Sure did. Ven wouldn’t let me get away with it anyways."

"Of course he wouldn’t, he likes me too much." Pitch replied with a smug tone.

"Yeah, well if ya done mopping, let’s get out of here, I’m cramping." Bunny retorted as he rose up and maneuvered himself to where he could crawl out.

Pitch laughed as he pushed himself up and followed after the Easter Bunny, making a comment of cracking the other back with the possibility of paralysis.


End file.
